You and Me
by sassygayowen
Summary: Owen and Cristina get into an accident...A song fic thing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello fellow woods persons! It's been a while! Needed to get a new laptop. Finally had money to do so. I hope you enjoy this. ALSO I own nothing but the story. Belongs to ABC and Shonda Rhimes, etc. This is something I haven't done before. It's sort of a song fic. This one is Lightning Strike by Snow Patrol.

Chapter One- Lightning Strike

"How long can she stay mad? I mean it wasn't even a big deal! I've done the procedure with Burke a bunch of times!" Cristina said turning her head towards Owen who was driving his truck to the hospital.

Owen stayed quiet.

He knew better.

"I mean honestly. It really wasn't a big deal. You supported me! And we saved her life! Job well done!" She said crossing her arms and smiling, satisfied. "I'm sure Callie appreciates it." She muttered.

Suddenly, "Teddy hates me." Cristina finally resolved.

_What if this storm ends?  
>And I don't see you<br>As you are now  
>Ever again<em>

"Cristina. She doesn't hate you." He said choosing his words carefully.

"Oh really? So picking Avery over me every time yesterday was nothing? I had to spend the day with Shepard! Shepard! I am not a neurogod. I'm a cardiogod! I don't give a crap about brains!" She complained, throwing her hands in the air.

Owen sighed. This was going to be a long week.

_The perfect halo  
>Of gold hair and lightning<br>Sets you off against  
>The planet's last dance<em>

"I'm sure it'll blow over and-"

But Owen didn't have time to finish that sentence as a large truck smashed into the driver's side of the car.

_Just for a minute  
>The silver forked sky<br>Lit you up like a star  
>That I will follow<em>

Cristina screamed.

Owen yelled.

_Now it's found us  
>Like I have found you<br>I don't want to run  
>Just overwhelm me<em>_  
><em>

His head snapped to one side and then smashed into the window and bounced off leaving little shards of glass in the side of his head. The metal of the door cut into his side and shoulder and leg. The airbag deployed and pushed him back into his chair. Blood gushed from his wounds as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

_What if this storm ends?  
>And leaves us nothing<em>

Cristina's head bounced off the other window. A deep gash formed along that side of her head. She groaned.

"Oh no…" She managed to get out just before their truck careened across the street and slammed into a pine tree.

_Except a memory  
>A distant echo<em>_  
><em>

The driver of the larger truck was still; blood oozing out of the cut on his forehead.

_I want pinned down  
>I want unsettled<br>Rattle cage after cage  
>Until my blood boils<em>_  
><em>

Silence.

_I want to see you  
>As you are now<br>Every single day  
>That I am living<em>

Steam rushed out of the hood of each truck. Glass was scattered all over the road. Splotches of blood in and outside of the car. Splinters of wood lay next to the car.

_Painted in flames  
>All peeling thunder<br>_

Cristina sat in her chair and groaned. In her haze, she thought she heard voices. At least she thought she heard voices. Mumbles of "Oh my god's" and "Are you okay?" Of course she wasn't okay. Not that she could really say anything. All she really wanted was for the pain to stop.

What happened?

_Be the lightning in me  
>That strikes relentless<em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sup fellow woods persons! Hopefully the spacing in this is better. Thanks so very much for the reviews! It means a lot! :) This is 2-1 from Imogen Heap. Also, I'm not a doctor, obviously, so I apologize if my medical jargon etc are incorrect. Just go with it.

Chapter Two- 2-1

"What do we have?" Derek asked Richard as he reached up and tied his own yellow trauma gown. The chief was standing outside the emergency doors of the hospital with his hands on his hips.

"Ahh car accident. 3 people involved. All critical." He replied as he stared off in the distance waiting to see the ambulance come around the corner.

Soon they were joined by Meredith, April, Callie, Bailey and Mark. All awaiting whatever it was that was coming.

Meredith immediately placed herself next to her post-it husband.

Derek turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hey where's Cristina?" He asked, surprised he hadn't seen her in tow with Meredith.

"Don't know. I haven't seen her yet today." She replied.

"And for that matter, where's Hunt? I assume if anyone was on time and here it would be him." Derek commented.

"Well he does live with Cristina." Callie pipped up. "You know how she is."

"True." Derek chuckled. "She is a hand full."

Finally three ambulances whipped around the corner, their sirens blaring, disrupting the peace.

The first one pulled up and the attendant got out. He handed the chart to Bailey.

"What'd we got?" She asked.

"30 year old female. Lacerations to the head and abdomen. Compound fracture to the right arm and right leg." He rattled off as he yanked the doors open.

"OH MY GOD CRISTINA!" Meredith exclaimed running towards the ambulance. A large tree branch the side of an English cucumber protruded from her chest.

_First the Earth was flat_

_But it fattened up when we didn't fall off_

_Now we spin laps around the Sun_

_Oh the gods lost 2-1_

Cristina's bloody body was wheeled out of the back of the ambulance. She was coming in and out of consciousness.

_The host of heaven pointed out to us from light years away_

_We're surrounded by a billion galaxies_

"Wwwhaat happened?" She whispered, her voice cracking. She tried to move but Meredith stopped her.

"Don't move! You were in an accident. We're going to fix you Cristina!" She yelled.

Cristina grabbed Meredith's arm with her good arm.

"Where's Owen?" She asked weakly.

_Things are not always, things are not always how they seem_

"He's..." Meredith didn't know. "Coming! He's coming!" She lied in hopes that would be sufficient.

It was.

"Where's Hunt?" Callie yelled. "Where is he? He's not answering his phone!"

"Try him again!" Mark yelled back.

She did.

They heard ringing.

"Where's that coming from? Hunt? Hunt? OWEN!" Callie yelled, hoping he'd hear her.

"The other ambulance." Mark said flatly as the next ambulance whipped open the doors to reveal a bloody, unconscious Owen.

_Will you be ready? _

"OHMYGOD!" Callie yelled out. "Get him out of there!"

_Will you be ready?_

"36 year old male. Lacerations to the head and the left side of his body, compound fractures to the left arm and left leg. Possible pelvic injury."

Meredith tried to go with Bailey when she was wheeling Cristina into the hospital.

"Grey. You will stay here. You are not going to treat her." She said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"But can't I just..." She pleaded.

"NO! STAY HERE! HELP THE CHIEF!" Bailey yelled back.

"BAILEY! JUST THIS ONCE!"

"NO! NOW GO!" Bailey and April disappeared into the hospital.

And with that, Meredith finally surrendered and went to the Chief to assist him.

Cristina finally slipped into unconsciousness as they busily tried to address her wounds.

"She's going to need surgery isn't she Dr. Bailey?" April asked as she desperately tried to pack her wounds to stop the bleeding.

_The interim of life _

_has got you tiptoed and pinning all your hopes _

_on the top dog of dreams_

"Yes. She is. But we've got to get her stable enough first. We need chest x-rays and a CT."

"But she's not stable enough for that. And what about the tree?" April, very unhelpfully, pointed out.

"Yes. I know." Bailey said, gritting her teeth. She knew it wasn't April's fault but some days... "We are just going to have to operate around it for now until we can scan her to see the full extent of the damage."

They eventually managed to stabilize her and got her into surgery.

_You're not alone in this_

_The polyfilla way looks strong in the weakness of the gaps_

The third ambulance opened it's doors.

"40 year old male. DOA." The attendant said looking at Meredith.

"Time of death 814." She said and went with the Chief and his team into the hospital with Owen.

They rushed him into one of the trauma rooms and began their attempt at stabilizing him. They knew without a doubt, he needed to head into surgery and right away.

"I NEED MORE 0-NEG RIGHT NOW!" The chief yelled as he frantically tried to control the bleeding. Jackson had walked by as he yelled that and ran like mad towards the blood bank and back with several bags in his arms.

"Thanks Avery." The chief said as he saw him hang one of the bags. "Now let OR 2 know we're coming and scrub in."

Inwardly, Jackson smiled at the opportunity to scrub in on a surgery but at the same time why did it have to be someone he knew?

"What's going on?" Teddy asked as he burst into the room where they were. "OMG OWEN!" She cried as she ran over to him and took his hand. "What happened?"

_Things are not always, _

"He was in a car accident with Dr. Yang. Now Dr. Altman, I need you to leave." The chief asked as calmly as he could.

_Things are not always how they seem_

"NO! I am NOT leaving! He is my best friend. I am staying right where I am! Now let's go!" She exclaimed.

_They don't turn out always, _

"No." The chief said flatly.

_Don't quite turn out always how we think_

"WHAT? I've operated on him before. Why is this any different?" She asked angrily, running her hand through her long dirty blond hair.

"That was different. You were at war. This is different. You didn't have a choice. You do now. He's your friend. You can't. Now leave." He commanded. He understood but now wasn't the time to argue.

Teddy was furious. Absolutely furious. She managed to calm herself down enough to leave the room.

Richard knew she wouldn't stray far.

He sighed.

Why was the trauma surgeon the one with the trauma?

_Will we be ready?_

Teddy sat down for about 2 seconds only to realize there was no way she could just sit around and do nothing while her best friend was fighting for his life.

She burst into OR 1 where Dr. Bailey was busily operating on Cristina.

"Use a hand Bailey?" Teddy asked, hoping desperately that she'd say yes.

"Yes actually. I was just about to page you." Bailey replied.

Teddy scrubbed in took a look at the scans they had done. She was pretty certain she could remove the branch from Cristina's lung and repair it without her bleeding out.

At least that was the hope.

"HE'S BLEEDING OUT!" The Chief cried as he frantically tried to control the bleeding.

_I'm dying to know what's in your head?_

"SHE'S CRASHING!" April exclaimed.

_I'm dying to know how it all got in there_

"CHARGE TO 200!" Bailey yelled as Cristina's heart stopped.

_I'm dying to know, to help make sense of it all_

Cristina's body convulsed as the electricity surged through her entire body.

_I'm dying to know, tell me is it my fault?_

No response.

_And I care about you darling_

"COME ON HUNT!" Richard screamed at Owen's unconscious body. He tried frantically to stitch up the lacerations in Owen's organs.

_And I care about you_

Electricity surged through Cristina's body again and she convulsed.

No response.

_'Course I care about you_

"CHARGE AGAIN!" She screamed. "Push 1 of EPI!"

_More than anyone else_

"Dr Bailey...she's not responding." One of the ER nurses said looking at her.

_Things are not always, things are not always how they seem_

They desperately reached for anything that would save Owen's life.

_They don't turn out always,_

"CHARGE AGAIN!" Bailey yelled. She was _not _giving up.

_Don't quite turn out always how we think_

Cristina's heart stopped. Owen bled.

No response.

_Will be be ready?_

A/N: I know it is highly unlikely they'd be able to hear his cellphone ringing in his pocket over the wail of the ambulance but go with it. It adds to the dramatic effect. Or...something...

PPS: Is it confusing that I'm switching from "Richard" to "The Chief"?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, chapter alerts etc. It means a great deal to me! I'm sorry for the wait! This chapter totally kicked my ass. I apologize for the shortness. It used to be longer but not great. So I hope you like this version. I had Sarah Mclachlan's version of this in my head when I wrote it btw.

Chapter 3 – Prayer of St. Francis

The OR was silent.

All of the surgeons put down their instruments and pulled off their gowns. Richard removed his blood soaked gloves and left. The rest followed.

Callie ripped her mask off and put it in the bin.

They very carefully and methodically scrubbed their hands and nails, none making eye contact with each other.

As Callie scrubbed away at her hands she caught Mark's eye.

He looked back.

And smiled.

_Lord make me an instrument of your peace_

They did it. Owen was alive and stable.

_Where there is hatred let me sow love_

At least for now.

_Where there is injury, pardon_

Richard ran his hand over his blue scrub cap and pulled it off. He took a deep breath and tried to figure out their next move.

"Great work in there sir." Avery commented. "So what happens now?"

"Keep a close eye on him. Monitor his STATS. You on call tonight?"

Avery knew where this was going. "No."

"You are now."

_Where is there doubt, faith_

"How's Dr. Yang?" Richard asked Bailey as he walked into her room.

_Where there is despair, hope_

"She's stable for now. She still has to have ortho do a surgery on her leg."

Bailey looked over at Cristina who was hooked up to a whole sort of machines. She looked so small and weak and broken. Bruises covered the right side of her face, chest, legs and arms. Her right leg was in a splint, awaiting surgery and a cast. Her right arm was already casted in a pure white cast.

_Where there is darkness, light_

This was a very bad day.

_And where there is sadness, joy_

Dr. Bailey sighed.

_O divine master grant that I may_

_not so much seek to be consoled as to console_

"I know. It's always hard when it's one of our own." Richard said looking at a visibly upset Dr. Bailey.

_To be understood as to understand;_

_to be loved as to love_

Bailey thought about Izzie.

_For it is in giving that we receive_

_it is in pardoning that we are pardoned_

_and it's in dying that we are born to eternal life_

She thought about George

_Amen_

They had to make it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Means a lot! Lyrics are Running up that hill-Placebo. I own nothing except the story and the random nurse. Huzzah!

Chapter 4 – Running up that Hill

Cristina stirred the next day.

_It doesn't hurt me_

"Ouch." She muttered to herself as she moved wrong. She noticed the padded neck braced around her neck and narrowed her eyes. She was so getting this off just as soon as she figured out what the fuck was going on.

_You wanna feel how it feels?_

_You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_

She tried to make sense of where she was and eventually came to the conclusion that she was, indeed, at the hospital. She just needed to figure out how she had gotten there.

_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_

As she laid there, trying to figure out what to do next, Meredith walked in. She had spent the night and went to get herself some coffee to help her get through the day.

_You (be running up that hill)_

_You and me (be running up that hill)_

"You're awake." Meredith commented, smiling as she walked over to Cristina's bed and sat in the chair next to it.

_And if I only could_

_Make a deal with god_

"Wwwhat happened?" She asked weakly as she tried feebly to turn her head to look at Meredith.

"You were in a car accident." Meredith said carefully.

_And get him to swap our places_

"Well...that explains it." Cristina replied turning her head away from Meredith and looking up at the ceiling.

_Be running up that road_

_be running up that hill_

Cristina laid there for a minute or two in silence before she finally turned her head once again and looked at Meredith.

_Be running up that building_

_If I only could, oh..._

"Where's Owen?" She said finally.

_You don't want to hurt me_

Meredith bit her lip.

"He's...on his way." Mer lied.

_But see how deep the bullet lies._

"Okay." Cristina replied. Normally she would have been able to tell that Meredith was lying but as she was injured and on morphine, she couldn't.

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder_

Meredith sighed. She wondered how long it would be before Cristina would question her once again. Hopefully not for a while.

_There is thunder in our hearts, baby._

Cristina closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

_So much hate for the ones we love_

"She wake up?" Derek asked as he walked into the room and over to Meredith. He leaned over and kissed her several times.

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

"Yeah. For a little while...She asked about Owen."

_You (be running up that hill)_

_You and Me (be running up that hill)_

"What did you say?" He asked concerned.

_You and me won't be unhappy._

"I said he was on his way." She replied looking at a sleeping Cristina.

_And if I only could_

"What are you going to tell her when she's more alert?" He asked.

_Make a deal with god_

"I...I don't know yet." She said a little annoyed. "I don't know what I'm going to tell her alright." She said a little more agitated. Meredith looked at her friend. She was so broken and bruised.

_And get him to swap our places_

Meredith started to cry. "Wwwhyy..why does this happen? It's like George all over again!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

_Be running up that road_

_Be running up that hill_

_Be running up that building_

"Meredith. It's alright." Derek said calmly, rubbing her back. "We'll figure this out one step at a time."

_If I only could, oh..._

Meredith relaxed. He always seemed to know exactly what to say.

She sniffed. "She has to get through this. She's been through too much already."

"She will." Derek soothed. He handed her a Kleenex and she blew her nose.

Several hours later Cristina woke up and feebly tried to look around. Where was her damn husband? She paged one of the nurses.

A nurse, by the name of Charlotte, entered the room. "What is it Dr. Yang?" She asked.

"Oh can you page my husband? Did he get called into surgery? He's supposed to be here."

"Dr. Yang..."

Meredith was finishing updating a patient chart when her pager went off. She looked down at it.

_C'mon, baby, co'mon, co'mon darling_

"YANG911."

_Let me steal this moment from you now_

"Oh no." She said frantically and ran down the hall towards her room. She burst in only to see Cristina sitting up in bed, glaring.

_C'mon angel, c'mon, c'mon darling_

_Oh shit._ Meredith thought.

_Let's exchange the experience, oh..._

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Tell you what?" Meredith said innocently.

"OWEN. HE WAS THERE!" Cristina said angrily.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you. You need to rest."

"I need to see him Mer."

"Cristina! No you don't. Not now. You need to rest."

"Look. I know you and him don't always see eye to eye but I love him and he means the world to me. Now let me see my husband!"

Not wanting to argue any further, Meredith sighed and got a wheelchair.

"You know Owen and I's non-relationship isn't the reason I didn't want you to get up." Meredith said as she pushed Cristina down the hall.

"Whatever. Hurry it up."

"I can't hurry it up. I don't want to bump you and give you more injuries. Then you'll have another thing to complain about."

"Hey! I've been pretty good! I haven't complained once. Other than you neglecting to tell me my husband was in the hospital as a patient."

"HEY! If I get in trouble for taking you, I'm going to put that tree back in your chest. So shut up."

"Whatever." Cristina muttered.

Meredith finally reached Owen's room and wheeled Cristina in.

Cristina's face fell as she stared at her unconscious battered and broken husband.

_And if I only could_

Owen had a cast on his left arm and his left leg was splinted as it awaited surgery.

_Make a deal with God_

He had a large bandage on the side of his head from where his head had impacted with the window.

_And get him to swap our places_

His poor face was bruised and cut and he was attached to a breathing machine.

_Be running up that road_

Cristina ran her hand through his hair.

_Be running up that hill_

She stopped momentarily and looked at Meredith.

_With no problems..._

"Move me in here." She said flatly.

_If I only could, be running up that hill_

"Cristina..."

_Be running up that hill_

"Don't _Cristina _Me. Move me."

_Running up that hill_

After much arguing and a visit from the chief, Cristina was moved into Owen's room.

_Running up that hill..._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Awh thanks for all the reviews, update alerts etc! It means tons to me. Fills me with joy and joyness. The song is "I'll be your river" by Cyndi Lauper. I don't own the characters and the song. I own the story. Also, I'm aware that with the time line, Callie probably shouldn't even be in the story but whatever.

Chapter 5 – I'll be your river

After a day or so...

Owen heard noises.

Voices he tried to recognize.

He scrunched his forehead as the pain that was he was once oblivious to, came full force.

Owen also realized that something was preventing him from breathing properly and he started to panic.

Cristina was alerted by the sounds of his heart monitor speeding up and looked over at her husband.

_If you need water, I'll be your river_

"Oh my god! Hey! HEY! He's waking up!" Cristina shouted as she motioned for one of her interns to come in. They'd been lingering around her room ever since she'd gotten into the accident.

_Like a wave I will come over to you_

One of them shuffled into the room and Cristina immediately directed him over to her husband.

"YOU have to calm down!" Cristina shouted as best she could to her intern and to Owen. Her chest still really hurt from the branch that had been in there.

_You need someone to fall into, I'll be your river_

Finally, after much coaxing and yelling on Cristina's part, the tube was out.

_Thank god_ Owen thought to himself.

"Owen?" Cristina said quietly.

_And my love will carry you through_

Owen tried hard to make out the voice that was speaking to him.

"Owen? It's me. Cristina."

_Cristina..._

Owen mumbled incomprehensibly and fell back asleep.

Cristina sighed. At least he was still alive she supposed. She really wanted him to wake up.

She was so frustrated. Why did this happen?

_You like the flame and you are drawn my desire_

_Watchin' and waitin' in line for your turn_

They'd been to hell and back and everything was finally coming together.

_I've learned to walk with my back to the fire_

Cristina continued to worry. Afraid he wouldn't wake up. Afraid he'd end up brain dead. Afraid she would be alone once again.

_I like the heat but I don't wanna get burned_

She shook her head lightly. No. She wasn't going to think like that. He would wake up and be just fine. Everything would be back to normal and...

_And if you need water, I'll be your river_

_like a wave I will come over you_

She stared at him. So quiet and peaceful.

_you need someone to fall into,I'll be your river_

They had to make it. Had to.

_and my love will carry you through_

Cristina's eyes started to tear up. She was grateful she was the only conscious person in the room. She let her tears stream down her face and let one small snob escape.

_Here stands a fortress built with great walls of silence_

_Ready to crumble at the slightest word_

Cristina shook her head once more. She was tough. She could do this and she certainly didn't cry over men. One man. Certainly didn't. Cristina wiped away her tears and blew her nose.

_Finding the right one is becomin' a science_

_I'd like to scream but i ain't gonna be heard_

Just then Owen groaned again.

"Owen?" She exclaimed.

"Not...so...loud..." He whispered.

"Sorry. How are you?" She asked. "You know, besides injured."

"Alive...I think." Owen replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Cristina asked, concerned.

_And if you need water, Ill be your river_

_like a wave I will come over you_

"Uuh..."Owen thought. Hard. "No."

"We got into an accident on the way to work." She informed him.

"Oh. I guess that explains the hospital." Owen replied.

_you need someone to fall into,I'll be your river_

"You know who I am?" She asked. God she hoped he knew.

_and my love will carry you through_

He thought. "We're married. You're Cristina."

_What if all these fears that we both buy into_

_melt away and disappear_

She smiled. Thank god.

Derek walked by and saw the pair chatting. He walked in and smiled.

"How are you feeling Hunt?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." He replied.

Derek laughed a little awkwardly at Owen's joke. "Well I'm going to do a brief neuro exam and then Callie is going to come in here and talk to you about another surgery."

"Really? Hasn't he had enough?" Cristina asked, concerned.

"This will repair the damage done to his leg. I'm sure you'd like to be able to use it."

"Yes. Just so soon?"

"Well likely tomorrow."

Callie walked into the room and smiled at the pair of them.

"Hey how are you both feeling?" She asked, concerned.

"Well like Owen, I feel like I got hit by a truck." Cristina replied.

Callie laughed nervously.

"No one can take a joke today." Cristina said annoyed, looking over at Owen.

"Apparently not."

"You two are disturbed."

"We know." Cristina replied smiling.

" Now, you'll need extensive work on your leg as it got crushed in the accident. I'd like to schedule the surgery for tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"Okay..."

"Hunt. You're a doctor. You know the risks."

"I know. Just being the patient...is different." Worry clearly evident on his face.

"Hey. You'll get through this. It's just a bump in the road. A massively large bump. Huge even-"

"I get it." Owen said, cutting her off. Callie could ramble on for hours if you let her.

"Help me up." Cristina said looking at Derek.

"Cristina. I really think you should-"

"Shut it McDreamy. Help me." She interrupted, annoyed.

Derek walked over to Cristina and very carefully helped her out of bed. She stood up on her giant boot that encased her broken leg.

"This fucking thing..." She cursed as she struggled to walk.

"Cristina. You've only had this for a day. You can't expect to be able to walk perfectly just yet."

"What did I tell you about shutting it?" She snapped.

Derek laughed and helped Cristina to Owen's bed. Owen shifted himself as best be could and she slid next to him. He put his good arm around her.

"I missed having you beside me." Cristina said carefully looking at him. She had ditched the neck brace and had settled for just being careful.

_And if you need water, I'll be your river_

Derek smiled. It wasn't often he saw the softer side of her. Owen seemed to bring that out in her. He was glad she was happy again since her disastrous relationship with Burke.

Owen breathed in her scent. She smelled fantastic.

"It's gonna be okay." She mumbled into his chest.

_like a wave I will come over you_

"I should hope so."

_you need someone to fall into,ill be your river_

"And hey, if something happens and you end up in a wheelchair for the rest of your life or something, We'll work through it. We'll get a ramp installed or something."

_and my love will carry you through_

"You know just what to say." Owen said chuckling. "Ouch. It hurts to laugh."

_my love will carry you_

"I'm sure we can spread out the ER so you have enough room to manoeuvre your wheelchair."

Owen laughed.

"I love you."

_my love will carry you through_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A little note about the story. Some graphic imagery. Lots of language. Just a warning. As always I don't own..blah blah blah but the story. Song is Help by the Beatles.

Chapter 6 - Help

"Oh no..." Callie said looking down at Owen's leg. "I NEED MORE BLOOD!" She cried.

_Help! I need somebody_

People rushing around the OR trying desperately to aid Callie.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Callie cried after surgery.

She threw her mask in to the bin and slammed the door shut.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK." She yelled.

_Help! Not just anybody_

As she cursed, one Mark Sloan had finished up one of his surgeries and heard his friend violently swearing.

He burst into the scrub room.

_Help! You know I need someone_

"What? What happened? Did he make it?" Mark asked concerned as he went over to her and hugged her.

"Yeah he made it." She managed to say.

"Well then why are you so upset?" Mark asked, confused. Shouldn't she be happy?

"I had to amputate his leg...There was too much damage...Too much bleeding." Callie said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

_Help!_

"Torres. He's alive. He doesn't have a leg. Hunt can live without a leg."

She thought. "True. This is why we are friends. Sorry by the way. For crying all over you. It's just hard operating on friends you know?"

"Yeah." Mark agreed. "Come on. Let's tell Yang he made it."

And with that, the pair walked into into Owen and Cristina's room in the ICU.

"How did it go?" Cristina asked putting the book down that she was reading.

"Well...he..uuh..."

"He made it." Mark finished.

"Oh thank god." Cristina said letting a breath go that she felt like she had been holding since he had gone to surgery.

"He lost his leg Cristina." Callie said looking at her.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybodies help in anyway_

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD! I... Cristina was at a loss as to what to say.

_But now these days are gone and I'm not so self assured_

"I'll tell him when he wakes up." Callie said solemnly.

Owen woke up later that day feeling a little better than before. With any luck he'd get out of here soon. Well in theory. He was likely looking at a long recovery time plus time away from work.

_Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors_

All in all, annoyance. Owen was a doer. He couldn't stand laying in bed and being in pain and not doing anything. He felt like he was being lazy. Even though he did get into a major car accident and have multiple surgeries.

"I've gotta get up." He said to no one in particular.

Cristina looked over at him.

"Why? You're rushing. You've only been here for almost a week."

"I'm going stir crazy. I need to at least walk from one end of the room to the other."

"No you don't. Not now. Just sit back down." She said sounding a bit more agitated.

"No. I am not going to sit here and do nothing!" He shouted back as he whipped off his covers.

"NO!" Cristina cried.

Owen looked down.

He stared for what seemed like eternity.

"Where is it?" He asked simply.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

"It's gone. There was too much damage."

"What do you mean?"

Cristina sighed. Where the fuck was Callie? She was the one that was supposed to tell Owen, not her!

"Owen. You're leg. They had to amputate your leg."

"WHAT?"

"I know. It got crushed in the accident. They tried their best to save it but..."

_And I do appreciate you being around_

"I've only got one leg..." Owen was trying desperately to make sense of it all. How could he just...be...damaged?

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

Cristina knew Owen wasn't this dim. He was likely in shock. Well who wouldn't be in shock if they woke up and found out they were missing a leg. She didn't blame him.

She just hoped he could cope.

Just then Owen spoke again.

"You know, we always tell patients to hang in there and to work through it. You can make it. Blah blah blah. It's all bullshit. Until it happens to you, it's so easy to say those words. This is fucked. What am I going to do now? It's no wonder Ceviche didn't want to continue living!"

_Won't you please, please help me?_

Cristina knew there was something seriously wrong when he started using nicknames for the patients instead of actual names.

"How can I be a surgeon with one leg? What if I'm never able to stand in one spot for hours on end? What then? What am I supposed to do?"

Owen was freaking out and there was nothing Cristina could do. She wasn't able to go over to him and comfort him. They'd moved her back to her own bed and she couldn't get over to his by herself.

"Owen! It's okay. We can get through this! We've been through worse." She said thinking of the choking incident.

"Complete bullshit. Fucking bullshit! Don't tell me that! Don't fucking tell me any of that like it means anything! Because it doesn't!"

"OWEN! CALM DOWN!"

Owen was in a rage.

Cristina got worried. She tried feebly to calm him but he just kept getting angrier and angrier.

"What are you doing?" Cristina cried as she saw Owen tearing madly at his bandage on his leg.

He ripped at the bandage, pain surging through his body as he ripped each of the layers off. Cristina panicked and pressed her call button a bunch of times. Owen continued to rip away at his bandage until finally he reached his skin. He stared down at the stump he now had for a leg. He glared at it and started to rip each individual stitch out. Blood covered Owen's hands and bedding as he pulled each stitch out, pain shooting through his leg.

"WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Cristina shouted.

After what seemed like ages, a nurse poked her head in. She saw the situation and grabbed a couple of doctors and the three burst into the room.

"CALM DOWN DR HUNT!" One of them shouted over Owen's cries that he needed to finish.

The other two gently grabbed his arms, especially the broken one and the other managed to sedate him.

Cristina shook in her bed and told them to page Dr Grey immediately.

Meredith ran towards Cristina's room and burst in.

"What happened?" She asked walking over to Cristina's bed.

Cristina looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Owen...he just went nuts. He finally noticed his leg."

"Oh my god."

Meredith looked over at him, unconscious. They had managed to repair the damage he had done to himself.

_My independence seems to vanish in a haze_

Owen fell into a weird dream.

He was falling.

Deep into a dark hole.

Voices.

Blurred faces and images.

Scraping. Metal scraping.

He reached up, grabbing feebly at nothing, hoping for something.

Screaming.

And Pain.

Lots of pain.

Screeching.

He felt trapped.

Paralysed.

And fearful.

He finally stopped falling.

Owen landed in his hospital bed.

He looked around.

Cristina lay in the bed next to him sound asleep.

He heard a noise.

Screaming.

It was him.

His eyes wide.

Owen was confused.

No one was rushing in or even acknowledging he was there.

Was he dead?

His eyes flew open.

Actually open.

He breathed heavily and looked around. Cristina was asleep. Good.

He didn't want to worry her...again.

_But every now and then I feel so insecure_

_I know that I just need you like I've never done before_

God she must have been so scared when he had freaked out about his leg. He still couldn't believe it but he felt calmer now. Maybe it was time or maybe it was the drugs that had been pumped into him. Owen tried to run his hand through his hair. He couldn't. Owen looked down at his restrained hands. He tried very hard NOT to freak out. If it was one thing he could not tolerate, it was being restrained. He took a deep breath and counted to 10.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

He'd be okay.

_And I do appreciate you being around_

He was strong. He was a soldier for god's sake. He should be brave, unfazed by this sort of shit.

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

Fuck.

_Won't you please, please help me?_

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He needed help.

Owen reached as best he could to his call button and pressed it.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way_

One of the nurses walked into the room.

"Oh you're awake Dr Hunt." She said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

_But now these days are gone and I'm not so self assured_

"I...I need...these off. NOW." He said gesturing with his hands at his restraints.

_Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors_

"Now Dr. Hunt you know I can't do that." She said looking at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt myself. I just need you to get these off. Please." Owen tried to rationalize.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

"I'm not going to take them off. If you behave yourself, we'll talk about it."

_And I do appreciate you being around_

Owen couldn't believe it.

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

He wasn't mentally ill.

He wasn't.

He would know. He was a doctor for fuck's sake.

_Won't you please, please help me?_

Right?

_Help me, _

_Help me_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Song is Stones by Barbarossa

Chapter 7 - Stones

Owen woke up the next day, groggy from the lack of sleep.

He had laid awake all night afraid he'd have another dream.

Owen kept his eyes fixed at the ceiling, desperately trying to ignore his restraints.

_Stones that I carry around_

He listened to the sound of the rain pelting the window. The boom of the thunder.

Another wet day in Seattle.

_Every stones a story_

A very chipper April Kepner entered the room.

"Good morning Dr. Hunt! Good morning Dr Yang!" She said cheerfully.

Cristina groaned as she woke up.

"April..." She muttered with annoyance.

"I've brought you breakfast!" She said looking at Cristina.

"Great..." Cristina replied, her voice still heavy with annoyance. "Wait. What about Owen?" Cristina asked.

"I'm still not on solid food." Owen replied. His stomach grumbled. Owen agreed with it. He'd much rather have solid food...like a hamburger.

April happily set Cristina's tray of food on her table and rolled it over to her.

Owen watched hungrily as Cristina ate her food.

After she was done, Cristina's physiotherapist came into the room. He looked about 35 with his dark black hair shaved all the way to his scalp. His brown eyes filled with determination. He had heard stories about one Cristina Yang. He knew this was going to be a challenge.

"Alright Ms. Yang. Let's get out of bed and go for a walk."

Cristina groaned. "Really? It's...630am. I should be sleeping." She complained.

"Well you aren't. You want to be able to walk again don't you?"

"Yes..."She muttered.

"Good. I'm Dr. Richards."

"Great." Cristina said sarcastically. Clearly this guy was too happy.

Dr. Richards helped Cristina sit up and stand.

Cristina felt pain in her chest and in her bad leg. It was hard to brace yourself with one arm. Cristina cursed her broken arm.

_It weights me down_

And of course, the stupid leg.

Stupid stupid leg.

She took several steps and turned her head towards Owen.

_But there is gold_

He smiled. He was so happy to see her walking around. Owen couldn't wait until she would be able to walk by herself.

_Hidden by rock and sand_

Cristina struggled once more to move the heavy boot attached to her right leg. She took a quick breather and stepped again and again. She held tight onto the railing in the hallway.

Step. Step

Step. Step.

Step. Step.

"Oh my god! I'm walking!" Cristina said excitedly.

_I have to search_

"You are." Dr. Richards said smiling.

Suddenly Cristina stopped.

"I...I...can't...god damn it. I can't." She said, very out of breath. Cristina leaned on the railing. This was too much. She'd done too much.

_A little harder now_

"You did great today Ms. Yang. Be happy. This is great progress."

"Great progress? That was great progress? That wasn't anything. That was me struggling even to do anything resembling a walk."

Dr. Richards frowned.

"You did great. You were in a major car accident 2 weeks ago. You were lucky your leg didn't shatter when you hit the tree. You are doing great."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Cristina. You know who didn't? You know who doesn't get a leg? Your husband. He doesn't get one. You should be happy you have one. A lovely functioning leg."

_Sharp as a marble_

"I know. I know that. But this is my situation and it sucks for me."

_These stones keep my feet on the ground_

"I know. You'll get through this. You really will."

A_ll this experience_

"Whatever. Now help me get back to bed." Cristina said.

Dr. Richards brought Cristina a wheelchair.

_Weighs me down_

"Ah sweet bliss." She said as she sat down in the chair. Dr. Richards pushed her back to her room. Cristina stood up at the edge of her bed and slowly got back in.

"I can't wait to get out of this place. I want to go home."

"I'm sure when you start walking better you'll be able to." Owen piped up, unhelpfully.

_But there is gold_

"You're hilarious for someone who is feeble and injured."

"I resent that remark."

She laughed.

_Hidden by rock and sand_

"It's true though."

_I have to search _

"Shut it. Also I want jello."

_A little harder now_

"Who doesn't? As long as you don't want lime."

"Why would I want that crap?"

"This is why we're married." Cristina replied smiling at her husband.

_But there is gold_

He smiled back.

"You're face is healing." She commented.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind my incisions on my chest to heal faster too."

_Hidden by rock and sand_

"Well they will. It just takes time."

"I know."

"Do you? Yesterday you didn't seem like you knew that."

"Look. I'm sorry. I just...it's hard. I miss my foot."

Cristina laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, annoyed that she could even laugh at their current situation.

"Oh Owen..you looked so crestfallen and cute when you said you missed your foot. I'm sorry for laughing but you're so adorable."

Owen tried hard not to change his angry expression. Really hard. Unfortunately he couldn't hold back the smile that played across his lips. He laughed.

"See? It's going to be alright. Now you look like crap. Go to sleep."

"Such a sentimental woman." Owen joked. She smiled at him. He smiled and rolled his eyes and closed them.

Cristina looked over at Owen. _Was he asleep? _She wondered. She hoped so. How did this happen? Everything was going so great. Well apart from the Teddy thing but that seemed trivial. And speaking of which, where was she? Owen was her best friend after all. It didn't seem to make sense that she had never visited. Everyone else had. Even Mark.

She stared up at the ceiling. She was so tired. Cristina had barely slept the night before with Owen freaking out and her own nightmares about the car accident. She wished she could go back to being oblivious to the details but every time she closed her eyes she saw it over and over.

She stared down at her giant boot.

_I have to search_

She looked at her cast.

_A little_

Cristina wiggled her fingers.

At least they were alive.

Right?

_Harder now..._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay for story alerts! Song is "All I can do" by Chantel Kreviazuk.

Chapter 8- All I can do

"Are you asleep?" Cristina asked in the darkened room.

_When you're on your own_

"No." Owen replied staring up at the ceiling.

_When you're at a fork in the road_

"I'm afraid."

_You don't know which way to go_

Owen turned his head towards her.

_There's too many suns in our rows_

"What are you afraid of?" He asked, concerned.

_You haven't laughed in a while_

"I'm afraid that if I close my eyes I'll..."

_When you can't even fake a smile_

"...have a nightmare?"

_When you feel ashamed_

"Yes."

_The uniform don't make you brave_

"What a pair we are."

_All I can do is love you to pieces_

Owen sat up for the first time. It was painful but he needed to.

_Give you a shoulder to cry when you need it_

After being calm for the entire day and constantly assuring the nurses he was alright they had taken the restraints off him. They had been driving him crazy all day and it had been such a relief. Owen reached his arm out towards her.

_When the day is long_

She took his hand.

_And the night is coming down on you_

"You start physio next week." She commented.

_All I can do, all I can do, all I can do_

"Yeah."

_When you forget you name_

_And the pleasure can't disguise your pain_

"Scared?"

_And you don't feel the same_

"Terrified."

_I won't forget the love you made_

She held his hand until the two fell asleep.

_All I can do is love you to pieces_

The next day they were greeted by a very tired Dr. Avery.

"Jeez Avery. Look you worse than Owen and I do." Cristina commented.

"Shut up Yang. I had a long night. And it's 530 in the morning." He yawned.

"How do you think we feel?" She asked. "We were the ones in the accident."

"Whatever. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I'm tired and achy. And I want jello. Not lime."

"You can have some fruit."

She wrinkled her nose at him.

"How are you Dr Hunt?"

"About the same as Cristina. Especially the jello part."

_Give you a shoulder to cry on when need it_

"No jello. You can have fruit too."

_When the day is long _

"Actual Food?"

_And the night is coming down on you_

"Actual food. Seeing as though all you have left to do is heal. You don't need any more surgeries."

"Thank god."

"Owen! We want jello! Jello is so much better than fruit! You're his superior!"

"You're the patients. I'm the doctor. I say what you eat."

"You suck." Cristina commented.

"She has a point." Owen agreed.

"Hunt! You are supposed to be the reasonable one!"

"Cristina and I are married and as her husband I need to support her decisions."

_All I can do, all I can do, all I can do_

"Great."

"So jello?" He asked.

"...fine." Avery said defeated.

"Not lime!" They both pipped up.

_What a lovely day to shape your dreams_

Avery rolled his eyes and left.

_And you don`t even have to sleep_

"How are Dr. Yang and Dr. Hunt?" Dr. Bailey asked him.

_You can make it what you want to be_

"Fine." He said begrudgingly.

"What? Is she bothering you?"

"They both are!"

She laughed and walked away.

"Aren't you going to do something?" He called after her.

"Nope! I've got a surgery to get to. You'll be fine. Dr. Hunt is a reasonable person." She yelled back.

"As a pair they suck." Avery yelled after her.

Avery thought he heard the two of them snicker.

She just laughed and walked away. She was so glad she wasn't a resident anymore.

Ever since Owen's outburst, he had to meet with a familiar face. The long suffering Dr. Wyatt.

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked him from her chair.

He looked at her. It was pretty evident on his face just how his sleep had gone. "Okay."

"More nightmares?"

"The same one. I'm falling."

"When do you start physio?" She asked him.

"Next week."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I'll fail."

"Owen. You will. Again and again. There's no stopping that. It's going to be tough. You'll want to give up but you can't. You will get through this. You've come such a long way. You're PTSD has become manageable. We can make this manageable too."

Owen bit his lip.

"I don't want to be damaged anymore."

"I know. This will pass."

"My leg won't come back."

"No it won't."

They talked for the rest of the hour.

Owen always liked talking to her. She was never cryptic or uninterested. She was attentive and sharp. She also had this weird ability to tell whenever someone was lying to her. He knew she always knew when he was lying. Mostly because he was terrible at it. Stupid conscience. He always felt awful lying to people and it showed right on his face.

"I wish she would come to be." Cristina commented.

_You can fly away_

"Hey I can't get up. You have a giant boot on your leg that let's you walk."

_You can change your name_

"Do you know how heavy it is? My leg is going to be huge when they take it off."

_You can have a happy face_

_It can be so real_

Owen chuckled as he pictured Cristina with a giant leg.

"Oh shut up." She threw her pillow at him.

_Oooh..._

"Hey! It's bad form to throw things at cripples! I'm weak and feeble!"

"First of all, it's bad form to use the word cripple. And secondly, you aren't weak and feeble."

"You couldn't understand my pain."

_All I can do is love you to pieces_

She giggled.

He laughed back.

"Get my pillow."

_Give you a shoulder to cry when you need it_

"I can't. I can barely sit up let alone get out of bed and hop over to your precious pillow."

She glared and slowly slid off her bed.

"Maybe you should get someone to help you."

_When the day is long_

"Whatever. I'm fine." Cristina hobbled over to Owen's bed and gripped it all the way over to the pillow that was laying on the other side.

_When the day is long_

She picked it up and hobbled back to her bed. Cristina slid back onto her bed.

_And the night is coming down on you_

"God that was exhausting." She breathed.

"I bet it was."

_All I can do_

"No help from you."

"Might I remind you of my non-leg."

"Non-leg? Who are you?"

"It's the painkillers."

"Right."

_All I can do_

"It is. Now what is the first thing you're going to do when you get out of here?"

"Sleep in our bed."

_All I can do_

"Good idea."

"You?"

"Have a shower."

"Nice."

"You look a lot better." Owen commented as he studied her face.

"Thanks. Hopefully I can get out of here soon."

"I hope you can too. I'll miss seeing you constantly though."

"Oh I'll visit every day. And I work here."

"Cristina. You do realize you'll be off work after this for a while."

"I...I can be here. I'll just do paperwork...or something."

"Okay." Owen knew better than that. He knew Meredith and Company would not allow her to do anything of the sort.

He stared up at the ceiling once again. It seemed to be a popular pastime with him these days.

"Hey you." He heard a familiar voice say.

Owen turned his head and smiled at Teddy.

She smiled back and walked in. Teddy made her way to the chair beside his bed and held his hand.

"How are ya?" She asked.

"Okay..."

"Okay but what?"

"I..I feel like this is it. I'm scared."

"Owen. Remember that day in the desert when your whole unit got killed and we found you with the helicopter?"

"Of course I remember. That was one of the worse days of my life."

"Remember that night? I stayed up all night with you so you didn't have to sleep and see their faces. See Dan's face. I know you two were close. You got through it! You came here! You met Cristina. Sure you had some bumps in the road but you made it. We made it. Remember when you got your medal in the mail and how furious you were? I told you to wear it all the time on your scrubs and you told me to eat shit?"

Owen laughed. "Yeah I remember that."

"You lost your leg but you're still you. This isn't the worst thing. You can still be a surgeon. It's gonna be okay."

He wasn't sure he believed her but it helped.

_Is all that I can do..._


	9. Chapter 9

Let's say for argument sake that his arm is healed. The bold are his thoughts. I don't own the characters except for Dr Richards, Owen's mom Julie and his dad Andrew. The song is Under the Weather by KT Tunstall. Thanks for the alerts and things! Means tons. And I swear I will update my other story soon. :)

Chapter 9 – Under The Weather

Today was the day. He was put into a wheelchair and wheeled off to his first physio session. Owen's palms sweated as he neared the room.

_Under this national rain cloud_

"Alright Dr. Hunt! I'm Dr. Richards. Let's fit you for a temporary prosthetic first and then we'll get you up and walking." Dr. Richards said cheerfully.

_I'm getting soaked to the skin_

_Trying to find my umbrella_

"Okay." Owen replied nervously.

_But I don't know where to begin_

Dr. Richards fitted him with one and took him over to the bars. He helped him up and Owen grabbed the bars on either side. Owen stared down at his metal leg.

_And it's simply irrational weather_

_**Fuck.**_

_Can't even hear myself think_

_**Okay. I can do this. I've been through worse. Well maybe not the losing the leg part. **_

He took a step. Owen hadn't realized how hard it would be. He took another step.

_But I still feel like I'm gonna sink_

_**God this is tiring.**_

_'Cause I'm under the weather_

He stopped and leaned against the bars.

_Just like the world_

"Come on now Dr. Hunt. Another step. You're almost there."

"Just give me a minute." He said breathing heavily. Being in the hospital for over a month was not doing well with his workout routine.

"Okay." He said. And Owen took another step.

"You're doing great!" Dr. Richards said appreciatively.

_**Was I?** _Owen scoffed.

_So sorry for being so bold_

Owen took another step.

_When I turn out the light_

_You're out of sight_

"There! You made it to the end!" Dr. Richards said excitedly.

_Although I know that I'm not alone_

Owen smiled awkwardly. "Okay."

He sat Owen back down in his wheelchair.

"The nurse is going to take you back to your room. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Okay."

"How was physio?" Cristina asked him.

_Feels like home_

"Oh. Great. Dr. Richards is way too happy for his own good."

_Feels like home_

"I know!" Cristina agreed adamantly.

_You say you feel like a natural person_

"I get fitted for a new leg tomorrow."

_You haven't got nothing to hide_

"Oh good! What are your options?"

_So why do you feel imperfection_

"No idea. Hopefully nothing too clunky and heavy."

_Cut like a sword in your side_

"Indeed. Can't run around the ER with a clunky leg."

"Nope."

"OWEN ALEXANDER CODY HUNT!"

_cause you're under the weather_

Owen turned his head towards the familiar voice.

_Just like the world_

He was dreading this.

"Hi mom."

"YOU GET INTO A CAR ACCIDENT. A MAJOR CAR ACCIDENT WITH YOUR WIFE AND YOU DON'T EVEN CALL?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

_So sorry for being so bold_

"Didn't want to worry me? DIDN'T WANT TO WORRY ME? Owen."

_When I turn out the light_

_You're out of sight_

"I'm sorry I didn't call. It's just hard to talk about. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

_Although I know I'm not alone_

"Indeed. Now how are you?" She asked sitting in the chair next to him.

_Feels like home_

Cristina glanced over at Owen's mom. She had fiery long red hair and piercing green eyes. Must have gotten his blue eyes from his dad.

_Feels like home_

"Better than I was."

She stared at her son. At his bruised and battered body. Thank god he was alive.

_Feels like home_

She then turned her head towards Cristina. "Hello Cristina! How are you? Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Julie I'm alright."

_Feels like home_

"Are you sure? Because I don't think you are. You lie just as well as my son."

Cristina narrowed her eyes. Mothers.

"It's shitty."

"Cristina."

"Sorry but it is."

Owen's mother laughed.

Owen laughed.

"I had physio this morning." Owen said looking at her.

"Oh that's good. How did it go?" She asked concerned.

"Well fine. It went fine."

"It's supposed to be hard." She said raising her eyebrows at him.

"I know."

"Hey. It's alright." Julie walked over to the edge of her son's bed and hugged him. She then turned and hugged Cristina.

"I'm so glad you two are alright." Owen looked at his mother's teary eyes.

"Oh mom! It's okay. I'm okay. Cristina is okay." He said hugging her.

"I know..I know...but I—OHMYGOD!"

"I think she noticed." Cristina piped up.

Julie stared down at the space where Owen's leg used to be.

Owen opened his arms once again as she cried into his shoulder.

"Oooh..I'm sorry. I'm sure I'm upsetting you." Julie said letting go of her son.

"Mom it's fine. I'm just glad you're here. Where's Dad?"

"Oh he's trying to find a parking spot."

"He came?" Owen asked, surprised.

"Of course dear! He took some time off to see you."

"I just know he's so busy with the training camp."

"But not too busy to see you. Now do you need anything?"

"An exit strategy."

"Besides that." She said rolling her eyes.

Owen laughed.

"Hey Owen." A deep voice said.

Owen turned his head toward the familiar voice.

"Hi Dad."

_Yes it feels like home_

"Son." He said smiling.

"This must be your Cristina I keep hearing about."

_Yes it feels like home_

Cristina glanced over at Owen's dad. He was about 6 foot 2 with salt and pepper hair and Owen's piercing blue eyes. Despite his age, he still looked very muscular and strong.

"I'm Owen's dad Andrew." He said in a gruff deep voice.

Cristina was slightly intimidated. She smiled nervously and held her hand out.

"Cristina." She mentally slapped herself. Of course he already knew her name.

Andrew smiled back and soon turned his attention back on his son.

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously.

_Cause I'm under the weather_

"Dad, I'm fine. Really. It was hard at first but I''ll survive. And besides, I get fitted for a new prosthetic tomorrow."

_Just like the world_

"Good. That's good." Andrew Hunt never thought he'd say the word good in relation to a prosthetic leg. He furrowed his brows. "How did this happen?"

"Cristina and I got into a car accident. We got hit on my side and slammed into a tree." Owen said as calmly as possible.

They talked for a while longer until finally Owen's parents left to check into their hotel.

"Oh thank god." Owen exclaimed once he was sure they were gone.

"What? That actually didn't go half bad." Cristina commented.

"Oh I just hate disappointing them. They get that look on their faces and I feel bad."

"What? You didn't disappoint them! We got into an accident. It was beyond our control. Don't think for a second you are anything less than excellent."

_And I need somebody to hold_

Owen laughed.

_When I turn out the light_

"Hey! I'm trying to be all supportive and wife-like."

He smiled at her.

_You're out of sight_

The next day, Callie fitted Owen with a prosthetic. One that was light weight but strong and could handle the wear and tear that Owen would surely give it. No way was she going to give him one that would slow him down.

Owen stared at himself in the full length mirror.

He barely recognized the person staring back at him.

This man was beaten and broken, unusually pale and thin. This man a false leg.

Who was he?

Owen furrowed his brow. And realized it was him staring back in the mirror.

It was real now.

The injuries he was trying hard to avoid and ignore were becoming part of him.

They were staring him right in the face and saying "You are a broken man Owen."

He took a breath and turned away from the man in the mirror.

Callie noticed but didn't say anything. She, instead, helped him get used to the equipment. She told him how to take care of it and if any issues arose, to contact her.

She helped him back into his wheelchair and he was taken back to his room.

It was evident in the next couple of days that Cristina would be discharged soon. After being there for over a month, the date was set for two days from now.

Cristina was nervous.

Owen was jealous but happy for his wife. She was likely itching to get away. At least as a patient. She desperately wanted to start work once again. Unfortunately, she still had that stupid fucking boot, as she called it, on her leg. At least her arm was healed.

When Cristina was going to get discharged, she would be staying with Meredith until Owen got out. Cristina wasn't sure how long she would be able to last sharing a house with Derek.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be fine." She said to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Owen asked her.

"Shut up."

"It's going to be alright." Owen reassured.

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay Okay. People are constantly telling us it's going to be okay. It's going to be fine but really, it's probably not going to be alright for a while. You have to lug around that god damn fucking boot and it sucks. I don't have a leg. And...and..maybe I'll never get to be a surgeon again and maybe you won't. Fuck alright. Fuck fine. This sucks but we'll make it. It's gonna get shitty for a while but we're going to get through this."

"This coming from the guy who the moment he found out he didn't have a leg, felt the world was collapsing in on him."

"That. Was uncalled for. But entirely true. It did feel like that but I've time to think and at least I have you."

She smiled.

"And I have you."

Cristina realized how cheesy it all was but with Owen, it didn't matter.

And he knew better than to say a word.

_Although I know that I'm not alone_

_Feels like home..._


	10. Chapter 10

Are people still reading this? I hope so. Please please review! I like those. They are nice bundles of joy in my inbox. The song is "Chasing Cars" by The Fray.

Chapter 10- Chasing cars

This was it.

This was the day Cristina was getting out of the hospital.

As nervous as she was, she was relieved. Finally.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

Soon everything would slip back into normalcy.

_We don't need anything, or anyone_

Cristina hobbled around and packed all her things up. Owen hobbled around with her helping her out.

"Shouldn't you rest?" She said looking back at him. He was busily folding her clothes into her bag.

"I've rested for a month and a half. I'm done."

"Okay. Don't blame me when you can barely walk later on."

Owen rolled his eyes.

It was worth it.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked him suddenly. Cristina turned to face her husband. They had been together constantly for a solid month and a half.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

"I'll be alright." Owen lied. He had gotten so used to seeing her much more than he ever had before. The thing was, he wasn't sick of her.

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

He'd miss her.

_I don't quite know, how to say how I feel_

Hopefully he could finish recovering soon and leave. Being a patient sucked. Owen preferred being the doctor.

_Those three words, are said too much, they're not enough_

Cristina finished packing, got the chief to sign her discharge papers and kissed Owen goodbye. He watched her leave with Meredith and Derek.

Owen sighed and sat back on his bed. Stupid leg. He wondered if he would ever get used to it. He really hoped so. There was no way he was altering his life because of this. Well...showering might be a bit more difficult but that was the least of his worries.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

Owen pushed the thoughts out of his head and continued to read one of his books.

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world_

Cristina walked into Derek and Meredith's house. She sighed heavily and followed Derek into the living room. He wheeled her suitcase by the couch.

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

"Ooh the couch." Cristina said sarcastically.

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Sorry. We knew you couldn't handle the stairs just yet so this was the best we could do."

"It's fine..." Cristina lied. All she wanted was to sleep in her own bed. Was that too much to ask?

_Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads_

This was going to be a long week.

_I need your grace to remind me, to find my own_

A week later it happened.

Owen left.

Everyone kept asking him if he was sure.

His mother kept saying maybe another day or two.

Cristina knew he was itching to get out. He was sick of being there. Sick of it all. Sick of hearing people say "Oh poor Dr Hunt. He lost his leg." He just wanted to go home.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

She was glad he was leaving. She was sick of staying with Meredith and Derek. Mostly Derek. Far too chatty. Still even after all these years.

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

As with hospital policy, he was wheeled down the hallway towards the elevator. Owen was glad he was wearing pants. He didn't need them looking at him more than they already were. One of the nurses and his mother wheeled him into the elevator.

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

"Happy you're going home?" She said smiling down at her son.

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Yes." He said smiling back.

"Did Cristina tell you I'm going to stay with you for a while?"

"Yes but it's really unnecessary. We're fine."

"I'm sure you both are."

"We are."

"I'm sure."

"Mum."

"Owen."

He knew that tone. There was no way he could argue with her any longer.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell your father and I about the accident."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Owen Alexander Cody Hunt! I would like to be told when life altering things happen to you!"

"I invited you to the wedding." He helpfully pointed out.

"You didn't tell me you had gotten back from war a month earlier. And don't you dare tell me it was because you didn't want to worry me."

Well he didn't.

"Just promise me you'll start telling me these things from now on. You used to tell me everything."

"I know. I just...sometimes it was even hard to talk about war and about this in general let alone tell someone else about it but I will."

"Good. Ah there's your Cristina." She said smiling as he was pushed towards the automatic doors and out.

Cristina smiled at her husband. The nurse and his mother helped him up and he walked over to Cristina and kissed her.

_All that I am_

"You look sexy." She said in his ear.

_All that I ever was_

He laughed.

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

She saw that sparkle in his eyes once again.

_I don't know where, confused about how as well_

"It's all for you." He said smirking.

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Owen was wearing his green ARMY t shirt with some old black HARVARD sweatpants with slippers.

She giggled.

Julie stared at her son and his wife and smiled.

They loaded into his mom's car and drove away. Owen leaned back into the seat and sighed.

`Happy to be going home?" His mother asked him.

"Yes. Very much so." Owen replied, looking out the window.

They reached the fire house and got out. Owen's mom helped carry the bags up while his dad helped his son up the flight of stairs. Andrew then went down and helped Cristina up the stairs.

Once they were all settled, Owen's mom made lunch.

"Oh don't have to Mum. I'm perfectly capable." Owen said looking at her from his chair.

"Dear. It's fine. You just got out of the hospital."

"Mum."

"Owen."

"Owen let your mother cook lunch. She wants to."

"Fine then." Owen surrendered.

"I know you hate it when people do things for you but you don't have a choice. Let me help you."

"Okay..."

Owen felt like he was a teenager again. Parents always seemed to have that affect.

"Hey where's your mother?" Owen asked Cristina.

"In LA. Where she belongs. I am not telling her."

"You haven't told her?"

"Excuse me? You didn't tell your mother!"

"This isn't about me Cristina."

"Well you didn't."

"Well she's here now. Maybe you should tell her."

_If I lay here_

"And I won't."

_If I just lay here_

Owen decided to leave the topic alone for now. He didn't feel like fighting with her. Owen leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She smiled.

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: YAY for reviews! I'm glad people are still reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The song is You and Me by Lifehouse.

Chapter 11- You and Me

Finally.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

Everyone was gone.

_This clock never seemed so alive_

The house was empty.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

Empty except for Cristina and Owen.

_I've been losing so much time_

She smiled at him sitting on the couch reading.

_'Cause it's you and me an all other people with nothing to do_

He smiled back.

_Nothing to lose_

Cristina walked over to the couch and sat next to him. She stroked his left leg. Soon Cristina's hands were stroking other places and they were all over each other. Kissing, sucking, gasping.

_And it's you and me and all other people_

It had been too long.

_And I don't know why_

WAY too long.

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Owen helped Cristina remove her shirt and she helped him with his.

Owen ran his hand through her unruly black hair and buried his face in her neck. Cristina grasped his muscular shoulders as he busily sucked on her neck.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

He unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms and off. Owen smiled down at her perky breasts. He took them in his hands and stroked the tips of each of her nipples.

_You've got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here_

They shed the rest of their clothes and fell into bed kissing and gasping and stroking each other. Cristina could feel Owen's hard length against her leg. She urged him into her.

'_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

Owen hastily did so. Cristina moaned as he entered her and arched her back.

_Nothing to prove_

He buried his face into her neck, stroking his hand through her hair.

_And it's you and me and all other people_

They came together and laid back down on the bed, Cristina snuggling into his arms.

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Pancakes?" He asked, looking down at her.

_There's something about you now_

"Oh god yes. I've been laying here thinking about it since we finished." She confessed.

_I can't quite figure out_

Owen laughed. He got up and slipped on his leg and walked into the kitchen.

Cristina watched her very naked husband amble around the kitchen and grab the ingredients for pancakes. It was nice having a husband that cooked and would actually make them from scratch as opposed to getting the mix out of a box.

Owen then wrapped an apron around his waist and started cooking them.

"Hey can you make—Oh you are! This is why I love you." Cristina said walking up to him and noticing the bacon sizzling away in the pan.

_Everything she does is beautiful_

He smiled back. Once he was through he handed her a plate with some pancakes and bacon on it.

"What? No freshly squeezed orange juice?" She asked, smirking.

_Everything she does is right_

He reciprocated by grabbing at her butt. She squeaked and laughed and hurried over to the couch before he could try again. Owen grinned at her and brought his own plate with him.

Cristina smiled at him.

"What?" He asked, uncomfortable with her just staring and smiling at him.

_'Cause it's you and me all all other people with nothing to do_

"Alright. I'll have a freaking baby with you."

_Nothing to lose_

Owen just about choked on his orange juice.

_And it's you and me and all other people_

"What?" He needed her to repeat herself. He thought she had just said something about a baby.

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I said I will have a freaking baby with you. Okay. I said it."

_And me and all other people with nothing to do_

She did!

_Nothing to prove_

"Cristina Yang wants to have a child?" Owen asked confirming.

"Unfortunately."

Owen laughed.

"I hope your happy. I blame Sophia. And this whole almost dying thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I want a baby!"

_And it's you and me and all other people_

"Right now? Right this second?"

She giggled.

_And I don't know why_

"Okay but I have syrup on my face. And my breath smells like bacon." Owen said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"No not THIS second." She managed to say while still laughing, trying to wipe off the syrup her husband had plastered on her face.

"Are you sure? I look pretty sexy right now." Owen said gesturing at his apron.

_What day is it?_

Cristina laughed and kissed him.

_And in what month?_

If she was ever going to have a child, it would be with this man. Cristina knew she could do it with Owen by her side. She just knew.

Owen was absolutely elated. A dream come true. He had always wanted to be a father. He knew anything was possible with Cristina at his side.

_The clock never seemed so alive..._

PS: how about that season finale eh?

PPS: OOOOMMGGG. Why do we have to wait until September?

PPPS: I know. I know. Why didn't he just make the pancakes naked but think about it. Hot oil and pans plus dangling man part equals burnage.


	12. Prologue

Prologue...

"How many tests should we get?" Cristina asked, turning her head towards Owen. The pair had headed off to the drug store to buy some pregnancy tests.

"Uuuhhh...A couple?" Owen replied, unsure.

"Okay." Cristina pushed about 7 into the basket.

Owen laughed. "How many kids do you think you'll have?"

"Hopefully one." She retorted.

He grinned back and she glared.

They paid for their tests and left.

"Should I try now?" She asked him.

Owen looked at her. They had waited the appropriate amount of time.

"Okay."

She went into the bathroom.

"I can't pee." She called from the toilet.

"You can't? YOU can't?"

"Shut up. Get me some water."

Owen laughed and got her a glass of water.

"Are you going to sit there until you need to go?" Owen asked.

"Yes." Cristina replied defiantly. "Now give me another glass."

Owen refilled her glass and handed it to her.

"Well I can't go pee with you watching me!"

Owen held up his hands and backed away. He sat on the edge of the bed.

And waited.

Owen Hunt was waiting for his wife to pee.

How ridiculous.

Except it meant the world.

They waited until it happened.

Then Cristina sat next to Owen on the edge of the bed and waited.

Cristina stared down at the little pink plus sign.

She looked up to Owen grinned widely at her.

She smiled back.

"I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you too."

Suddenly she frowned.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"We can. We can do this Cristina. You can do this. I can do this."

She trusted him implicitly but she was still scared as shit.

"Okay..."

"Hey. I'm going to be here every step of the way."

"I know..."

"You want some cake?"

"Best. Husband. Ever."

Owen got up off the bed and went into the freezer and pulled out the chocolate cake.

He grabbed some forks and went back into the bedroom.

She smiled as she snatched one of the forks and dug in.

After they finished eating the cake, Owen turned his head towards her.

"Now what?"

"We could...have a bath?"

"Get into a bathtub with soap and naked you?"

Owen scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom while Cristina giggled.

Cristina laid in the bathtub in front of Owen and grinned.

40 years...that just didn't seem long enough...

A/N: So? You like? I hope so! Should I write a sequel? Quite frankly if even one of you says yes, I'll do it.


End file.
